


Honesty

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Male Friendship, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun trata de guardar sus sentimientos para si mismo aunque lo destruyan por dentro. Su amigo Haechan, preocupado, lo espera con paciencia para hablar de ellos.





	Honesty

El día había sido particularmente normal, excepto para el mayor de pelo grisáceo que ni por la agenda apretada que tenía, podía zafarse de los pensamientos que le carcomían a cada rato. No importaba que tanto hiciera para mantener su mente ocupada, siempre volvían y un sentimiento de repulsión inundaba su ser. Aún así, se las arregló para desempeñar bien sus actividades, confiando en que nadie se diera cuenta por lo que pasaba.

La noche cayó y, después de su habitual trabajo en la radio, llegó a su hogar, encontrándose con el joven castaño y de tez morena sentado en el sofá, jugando en su celular mientras lo estaba esperando.

—Renjun, bienvenido~.—saludó con su típica voz melodiosa.

El mayor de los dos simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a su propio cuarto, pero el menor se interpuso en su camino con un mirada seria en su rostro, algo muy inusual en él.

─Haechan, ¿qué sucede?─ suspiro agotado. No tenía ni idea de lo que se le estaba cruzando en la cabeza al menor, pero en ese momento no quería saberlo, solo quería irse a su cuarto, para no ver a nadie por el resto de la noche.

—¿Que te sucede a ti? Andas muy perdido en estos días.

La pregunta lo descolocó sin saber que responder, tragó saliva y respiró profundo para calmar la ansiedad que estaba comenzando a experimentar, y haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo, le sonrió, aunque por dentro sentía las ganas de decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

─No es nada.─ mintió, queriendo zafarse del menor como fuera.

─Aja─dijo, cruzando sus brazos en desaprobación a la respuesta del mayor. ─Será mejor que me cuentes. Algo te sucede y no me iré hasta que me lo digas, ya me has burlado varias veces, esta vez no.

Hastío era lo que comenzaba a sentir Renjun ante la insistencia del menor, su propia mente estaba agotada, y no se sentía bien como para tener una charla larga con el menor, pero sabía que iba a seguir insistiendo si se negaba. Era decirle lo que le pasaba o era estar siendo acosado por los demás días hasta que por fin se lo contara, la última le resultaba molesta y al final terminaría en lo mismo, así que realmente no había opciones. Miró al techo preguntándose porqué entre todas la persona, tenía que ser Haechan el que se dieran cuenta.

Tardó unos minutos en silencio, un poco inseguro de hablar sobre lo que últimamente rondaba por sus pensamientos. No era un tema que hablara todo el tiempo y menos con su amigo.

Mientras tanto, el chico de tez morena comenzaba a sentirse intranquilo por el largo silencio que había entre ellos, estar callado mucho tiempo no era lo suyo, y estuvo a punto de terminar con el silencio hasta que vio los labios del mayor abrirse.

─Me gusta alguien.─ confesó Renjun, sintiendo vergüenza al decirlo en voz alta. Y sin ver su reacción, se alejó para sentarse en el sillón donde antes el menor se encontraba.

Haechan por un momento se quedó sin palabras, quedando de pie mientras asimilaba lo que le habían dicho, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta, pero seguía sin comprender el poco ánimo en sus palabras.

─Renjun, ¿hay algo de malo que alguien te guste?

El mayor alzó la mirada por unos segundos, sonriendo con ironía, y de nuevo dirigió su vista al piso.

─Lo es, porque no siente lo mismo por mi... ─susurró, apretando sus propias manos entre sí, esperando calmar su ansiedad.

El menor quería decir algo pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por el mayor.

—No necesito que digas nada, Haechan. Es algo que yo ya sabía y que me lo decía muchas veces, pero aun así yo seguía llenándome de ilusiones. Es lo que me gano por iluso, simplemente estoy asimilando la realidad de las cosas.— dijo, ejerciendo más presión en sus manos, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

El castaño pudo notar como la mirada del mayor se hacía más sombría y, tratando de tranquilizarlo, puso una de sus mano sobre las suyas, siendo rechazado por el mayor, alejándolas al instante.

Antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo se escucharon risas que bajaban las escaleras del lugar, ambos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Chenle y Jisung, ambos en su propio mundo, estando muy cerca uno del otro, tomados de las manos y dispuestos a salir en lo que aparentemente era una cita.

Ante tal escena, Renjun solo pudo apartar la vista y en silencio se levantó del sillón para irse a su propio cuarto con la excusa de que se sentía cansado, dejando a la pareja extrañada por el comportamiento del mayor.

─Se puso así por una broma que le hice, ahorita voy y me disculpo.─mintió Haechan para no preocuparlos, era muy bien sabido que en ocasiones el mayor se enojaba con él por molestarlo por cosas que no le gustaban, por lo que lo dos menores lo creyeron sin dudar.

Una vez que la pareja salió a su cita, Haechan corrió a buscar al mayor a su cuarto, esperando que quisiera hablar. Siendo su sorpresa verlo parado enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto sin ni siquiera abrirla.

—Renjun, ¿estás bien?— preguntó, más el mayor no dio respuesta alguna y solo seguía de pie —Sobre lo de allá... Con Jisung y Chenle...—

Y entonces una respingo por parte del mayor le hizo saber al castaño que había acertado en pensar que si le había afectado.

—Tuve miedo... —habló Renjun— Tuve miedo de hacer algo por lo que me arrepentiría... ─su voz flaqueaba─ Por eso tuve que irme... No quiero estropear nuestra amistad.— Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, queriendo aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir—Dime Haechan, ¿hay alguna forma de quitarme estos sentimientos?... Yo ya no los quiero.—

—Renjun, se que te siente mal...─dijo, tomando el hombro del mayor.

—¿Mal?— lo interrumpió, con una leve risa llena de frustración, y alejó bruscamente el agarre del menor mientras lo veía con la furia que había estado guardando en todo ese rato.—No sabes nada. No sabe absolutamente nada Haechan. ¿Mal? Te parece que me siento tan mal que quiero arrancarme el corazón, ¿tienes ideas de cuanto duele? Apenas siento que puedo respirar, y aunque respire, no siento que entre nada a mis pulmones, me siento asfixiado. Y no solo fue por lo de ahorita, me he estado sintiendo así todos los días, ¡TODOS LOS JODIDOS DÍAS!...¡No sabes nada! Sabes, he intentado olvidar todo lo que siento, he tratado de despejar mi mente con otras cosas, pero no importa cuanto lo intente, los pensamientos vuelve y me doy asco por pensar que aun guardo la ilusión de que todo saldrá bien. ¿Sabías que no he podido comer nada por estos estúpidos pensamiento? ¡Claro que no! Hasta en eso soy bueno fingiendo, como con todos ustedes pero ni se dan cuenta que con cada bocado que doy siento las ganas de vomitar, me enferma ser incapaz de superar lo que siento, me da asco ver cómo estoy. Dime Haechan, ¿acaso te gustaría sentirte así? Porque yo ya estoy harto, ¡harto de ver cómo me destruyo a mi mismo por uno estúpido amor que ni siquiera es posible! .—

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, el mayor respiraba entrecortado y sin tener mas fuerzas, se derrumbó en donde estaba. Toda las emociones que había guardado habían salido juntas, y las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer sus mejillas.

─Estoy cansado Haechan, ya no aguanto, pero tampoco quiero afectar a nadie, ¿que se supone que debo hacer?

El menor se quedó de pie, queriendo golpearse a sí mismo por su ingenuidad e impotencia. Sabía que cualquier consuelo que dijera, solo lo lastimaría más, pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada. Su amigo estaba sufriendo por el vació que sentía cada vez más grande y, temblaba, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas, temiendo a que ese vacío jamás fuera llenado.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, abrazó al mayor, dándole cobijo entre sus brazos, y Renjun sin las fuerzas para poner resistencia dejó que las lagrimas cayeran junto con todo el dolor que había aguantando por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Había llorado varias veces en la soledad de su cuarto, aguantando su llanto para no ser escuchado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, gritaba entre llanto, sacando la frustración y tristeza de un corazón roto que se había negado a sanar por todo ese tiempo.

No había nadie más a excepción de Haechan que pudiera escuchar la tristeza del mayor. El auxilio de querer volver a los tiempos en que no tenía que fingir, el deseo de querer volver a aquellos momentos en que no temía amar, todos eran escuchados solo por él.

Renjun siguió llorando, sin saber como parar. Sabía que debía de parar, se esforzaba por dejar de llorar, pero cuando lo intentaba, el menor lo envolvía mas en sus brazos sintiendo la calidez y gentileza que hace tiempo no sentía, e inevitablemente volvían las lagrimas. Y asi cayó dormido en sus brazos, aun derramando algunas lagrimas, que el menor limpio con sus propias manos.

A la mañana siguiente, Renjun despertó sobre su cama, no recordaba el momento que quedó dormido pero sentía sus ojos hinchados por haber llorado durante toda la noche, por suerte ese día era de descanso y no tenía planes de salir de su cuarto. Volvió a acomodarse entre la sábanas de su cama hasta que escuchó el gruñido de su estómago.

Tenía hambre.

Trató de ignorar el sonido pero su estómago seguía insistiendo que incluso le quitó el sueño.

Frustrado, se levantó para mirarse en el espejo que tenía. Sus ojos estaban rojos con los párpados muy hinchados, se veía horrible. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie, aunque eso sonaba imposible, sabiendo que siempre los veía en el desayuno.

Suspiro resignado, intentando inventarse una excusa para sus ojos hinchados cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y, que sin permiso, entraba deliberadamente a la habitación.

—Renjun, te traje el desayuno.—dijo, animado el chico castaño quien estuvo con él toda la noche anterior hasta que quedó dormido.

El nombrado quedó atónito ante la presencia del menor pero de nuevo su estómago rugió luego de ver el desayuno que traía.

—¡Vaya! Parece que tu estómago está más alegre de mi llegada que tú —bromeó, dejando el desayuno en el escritorio.

Pero Renjun no respondió ante la broma, aún seguía desconcertado por la presencia del menor.

—Haechan...—lo llamó, una vez saliendo del trance —¿por qué estás aquí?— preguntó confundido.

—¿Cómo que porqué? Te traje el desayuno—respondió de inmediato como si fuera obvio lo que hacía.

—No me refiero a eso. Ayer... Yo. —dudó un segundo, y apartó la mirada. —No esperaba verte, creí que te apartarías.

Él tez morena esta vez fue quien lo miró confundido

—¿Por qué haría eso? No te voy a dejar solo en estos momentos, soy tu amigo, ten más fe en mi. —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

El mayor sorprendido por su respuesta, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron un poco, y sentía que pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Una parte de el, sin saber la razón, estaba feliz, pero aquella alegría no duro. El recuerdo de su amor no correspondido le devolvió la tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Pero que planeas hacer Haechan? No creo que quieras ver a tu amigo sufrir por amor.—dijo, sonriendo con tristeza.

El menor, sin decir nada, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, acto que sorprendió al mayor, sintiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que al instante desapareció cuando sintió el ligero pellizco cerca de sus costillas, que lo obligó a separarse por inercia.

─No lo pienses demasiado.—dijo, sonriendo el menor.— Lo pensaremos sobre la marcha, lo que importa es que no estas solo Renjun, no voy a dejar que te quedes dentro de tu burbuja de amargura. La clave es el tiempo y, conmigo ya verás que el tiempo se pasa rápido.

El mayor no sabía qué decir, pero la sonrisa contagiosa del menor era como los rayos del Sol que eliminaba todo rastro de penumbra que inundaba sus pensamientos. Y sin evitarlo, de nuevo volvió a sonreír, solo que esta vez el menor pudo ver cómo las estrellas volvían a verse en sus ojos.

—Gracias.—susurró apenas llegando a los oídos del menor quien lo tomó del hombro, dándole ligeras palmaditas en este.

─Ya, ya. Ahora come, que se enfría el desayuno que te hice con mucho amor.— dijo el menor haciendo un tono dulce al decir lo último.

Renjun rio, pero luego de dar un primer bocado a la comida, recordó la otra razón del porqué le parecía raro que Haechan le trajera el desayuno.

—Sabe horrible.

Y entonces una larga discusión infantil dio inicio, ambos olvidándose de los problemas del exterior, quedando es su propio mundo. Era claro que no siempre podrían estar así, los sentimientos no correspondidos que sentía Renjun aún seguían ahí y en cualquier momento podrían destruirlo desde dentro de nuevo. Pero una parte de él se sentía renovado y aliviado, gracias al apoyo que recibió de su amigo, quien se negaba a dejarlo solo. Ese simple acto, le daba la confianza de dar un paso adelante y no quedarse atorado en lo que dejo que lo atormentara por mucho tiempo.


End file.
